Libido Lunares
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: All she wanted was an orgasm. Rey had no idea chasing after one pleasure could lead to so many others. Ben will be there to guide her through the magical world she never knew existed. But what evil lurks just below the surface? Reylo magic au, pairings of Stormpilot and Phux will also make appearances.


**A/N: I want to thank the amazing drnucleus for volunteering to beta this story when I told her about the idea. I hope everyone enjoys the story. I'm having fun writing it and mapping out the plotlines and various mythos I'm gonna be using. Please don't hesitate to drop a comment &/or kudos. I use them like air.**

* * *

The old railroad bridge was as rickety as it could be without crumbling into the river below. It was as good a place as any to stop the lorry. Boots crunched on loose gravel as the ginger driver unfolded his frame from the cab of the vehicle. He took a deep breath of blissfully clean air before striding around to the passenger side. He couldn't stop the very literal fire in his eyes as he opened the door for his paramour. She stood above even his own substantial height of 6'1" without the heels she adored wearing. The blonde bent her head towards his, lips meeting in a brief and poor mockery of the kisses they preferred to share.

"Let's get this over with darling."

She wrapped her icy hand in his much warmer one as they walked to the back of the truck. As he popped the lock on the back door, the smell of the five bodies inside assaulted his senses.

"Oh for fuck's sake," the redhead bellowed as he clutched a hand to his nose. This was getting ridiculous. "I can't wait until he gets over this dirty hippie phase of his. They smell so much worse than the others."

She laughed before grabbing on to a foot and yanking hard. The body slid out of the truck and onto the ground with a dull thud.

"They aren't hippies, love. They're green witches and he says their magic has a more natural feel." He watched as she rolled her eyes at him, the only person who'd ever survived after doing so.

"Well I don't care what they _feel_ like. I care what they smell like and they smell like patchouli and death. And that's _before_ he kills them. It's revolting."

Once more, her laughter filled the air. The only indication she gave that the smell bothered her as well was the slightest twitch of her nose.

After the bodies had been arranged the way they wanted, the man shot a grin over his shoulder.

For a moment, he merely stood there. It was always so hard deciding which one to start with. Then his eyes fell on the Yggdrasil pendant dangling from one thin neck.

That one had been mouthy. She would do nicely.

Flame shot from his outstretched hands, igniting what had once been a loudmouth witch. The smell of burning flesh soon overtook its predecessor; an acrid balm to his entire being. Fire danced across scant clothing and skin alike. Everything was flammable if he concentrated hard enough. Such was the nature of his power.

The body burned until charred remnants of bones and ash were all that was left. He adjusted the temperature higher in his mind and then even the remnants took their place amongst the smoldering ash pile. A breeze spread the ash across the ground like so many dust particles. It wasn't until that breeze grew colder that he realized its origin.

"Trying to extinguish me," he arched a brow at the woman behind him, lips pursed as she blew out a chilly breath.

"Of course not," she scoffed. "Merely reminding you to let me have a bit of fun as well."

He stepped aside with a sweeping motion, giving her the necessary room to work her own craft.

From her hands shot an icy blast to make dwellers of the taiga nervous. The body she'd zeroed in on began to chip and crack at the sudden change in pressure. The ghostly pallor of the skin took on the brittle look of concrete visited upon by a sledgehammer. Unable to handle the contrast between the absolute zero of her power and the temperature of the world around it, the body began to fall apart at its seams. One by one, appendages dropped from the torso that held it all together.

She could feel her blood growing colder with the continued use of her power. Her eyes glazed with a fine sheet of ice as the body parts beneath her boots began to shatter. Knowing it would take far too long to dust the ground like her lovely little ginger adored, she recalled her magic to her fingers before whispering the spell into the night.

" _Praemium_."

All at once, the frozen former witch exploded. She'd heard of snipers looking for a pink mist after a shot. The fine spray that carried itself on the wind after the explosion was hers.

"Cheater," he muttered beside her. There was no malice in his tone, only the adoration she knew from him. Steam floated around them as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

"You love it." Her smile brightened as he took her in his heated grasp. She couldn't help the girlish giggle he was able to bring out in her.

"Well that goes without saying. Now what do you say we get rid of the other three so we can head home. Then I can show you properly how much I love it."

He didn't have to tell her twice.

* * *

The dirt and motor oil of the day had been scrubbed away and Rey could finally relax. She laughed softly to herself as she sat back in the tub. Maybe it was odd to take a shower before taking a bubble bath but when you got covered in grease on a daily basis, sitting in a soup of your own filth wasn't exactly her idea of relaxation. And Rey knew she would need to be relaxed if her plans for the night were going to work in her favor.

The bubbles swirled around her chest in all their multicolored glory. Bath bombs were the best invention ever and anybody that wanted to say otherwise could fight her and lose. Below the water's surface, her hand drifted down the planes of her stomach and over the soft patch of hair that directed it where it was needed most. The water sloshed slightly as she pressed a lone finger against her clit, just testing the waters really. A snort escaped her at the poorly formed pun, thankful she lived alone so nobody else could hear her.

Even with the water, she could feel her own arousal. Stronger than ever before, it filled her with hope that tonight could finally be the night.

It was a secret she kept close. No one, not even her best friends, knew. If the conversation ever steered in that direction, she would either deflect or lie. She wasn't even entirely sure why she felt so embarrassed by it. In her younger days, Rey had assumed she was a late bloomer. Then she'd become convinced that she wasn't doing something right, that it simply wasn't a possibility for her. After years of various sexual partners leaving her unsatisfied and faking it and all masturbatory attempts ending in frustration, she'd begun to think she was well and truly broken.

All because she had never had an orgasm.

It seemed strange to miss something she'd never had. Like a friend of a friend whom you had yet to meet but heard about how wonderful they were from everyone. At first, the tales of the amazing 'O' seemed too good to be true; they couldn't possibly be real. She only entertained the idea of a passing acquaintance with 'O', just the occasional meeting every other month or so to catch up. Nothing too serious. But now? Now Rey wanted nothing more than to be locked in a room with 'O' and to let them have their wicked way with her.

If her night went according to plan, she and 'O' were going to be as intimate as any lovers.

Using her toe, Rey pulled the tub stopper so the water could drain out. As she wrapped her favorite fluffy towel around her body, her anticipation seemed to heighten. It was as if, on a molecular level, her body was preparing itself. She resisted the urge to squeeze her legs together to try and assuage the ache there. She refused to tug on her nipples, no matter how much they felt like diamonds rubbing against the terry cloth. All of her denial would be worth it, she hoped, when she finally gave her mind and body what they craved.

Steam billowed out of the bathroom when she opened the door. The cool air pricked at her skin so she quickened her pace across the hardwood floor. Rey didn't bother closing her bedroom door. Despite the fact that she lived alone, something about leaving her door open spoke to some deep-seated hedonistic part of her she didn't have time to delve into at the moment. She chanced a look at her bed, messy and unmade, and felt her stomach clench. But the untidiness of her duvet wasn't the reason her muscles were going haywire. No, that was completely the fault of the device laying in the middle of the mass of sheets and quilts.

The ladies at the shop had said it was the best on the market. It had rave reviews from every corner of the web. She'd only found one comment that wasn't entirely glowing and it was more of a wish that it's necessity for electricity somewhat dampened their adventurous side as they were confined to be at least six feet from an outlet. Rey almost laughed in spite of herself. Of course, batteries wouldn't be quite as trustworthy as the grand old power grid. That's why she'd opted for the much more expensive of the options she'd been presented with when she'd divulged her secret to the helpful women at the 'novelty' store. Her desperation wouldn't be able to handle it if a battery-powered vibrator decided to up and die right as she was about to discover what it felt like to lose yourself in a bevy of sensation.

With a new and sudden surge of conviction, Rey dropped her towel and strode across the room. She flipped the quilt over so she had a somewhat flat surface to lay on without bothering to actually make the bed. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the Wand but she didn't flip its switch right away. Thoughts were running away with themselves so she focused on the one thing that had remained a constant these past few weeks.

Him.

She didn't know his name. It was doubtful that he was even real. Just some perfect specimen her orgasm-denied mind had created out of spite. He'd haunted her dreams for longer than she cared to admit. Long dark hair fell to cover dark eyes. Pale skin that contrasted so perfectly with her own sun-kissed tan. A scar bisected his beautiful face, only adding to the intrigue she felt when he popped into her thoughts. He was big, she could practically feel how her legs would need to stretch to accommodate him when he settled himself between them. The attraction she felt to his size was odd. Every other man she'd ever been physically drawn to had been lithe, muscular, but in a professional swimmer kind of way. The man in her dreams was built like a refrigerator, his wide chest and shoulders didn't taper down to a smaller waist. His frame was built of muscles meant for use, not show. But oh, how she loved to look.

Yes, he would talk her through this experience. He would help stoke the flame in her body until the resulting inferno burned the whole house down. And she would lay there happily licking at the fire as it licked right back.

Fierce determination set in as Rey flipped the Wand's switch, startled somewhat at the intensity of its lowest setting. Pupils blown wide with want danced in her mind's eye, urging her to keep going. She obeyed his desires as they mirrored her own. A cry ripped itself from her throat as she pressed the Wand to her wanting clit. Her eyes remained closed, the better to see _him_ , as she bit down on her lip to muffle her own sounds.

 _No_ , his voice echoed in her mind, _let me hear you. I want to hear you fuck yourself._

The filthy words her mind created seemed to spur her own desire so she moaned aloud into the empty room. She could feel him smiling at her acquiescence.

 _Perfect_ , he whispered.

Rey could swear she could hear him as though he were in the room with her but she didn't dare open her eyes for fear of breaking the spell her mind had created. She felt weightless with his words in her mind and the Wand at her center. It was already unlike any other time she'd attempted this. Her body was tightening, a promise held in the coils of tension.

 _Such a pretty little cunt, just dripping for me, aren't you?_

"Oh fuck yes," Rey found herself answering, a broken sob of pleasure more than actual words. But he would understand. She was so close. Sparks began to go off around his face, a reminder that this was the usual point where she gave up out of frustration. But, as she pressed the Wand even closer to her aching clit, she knew this time would be different.

 _You're not going to give up this time. You're going to keep that vibrator on that perfect clit of yours and you're going to imagine it's my mouth. That's it, it's just us now, just let me make you fly._

Rey tried to press her feet against the bed to give herself more leverage but she seemed to slip on the quilt or something. It was odd, like pressing against nothing at all. She didn't let it stop her though. Her grip tightened on the Wand as she held it. Breaths came in pants as she wondered absently if she'd built this time up too much in her mind. Shouldn't she have orgasmed by now? What if this time just ended in disappointment like all the others?

 _No!_ His shout practically bounced off the walls of her room. _You're holding on. Just let go!_

"Just let go," she let his words fall from her lips as the coil of tension in her stomach suddenly snapped. The sparks she'd seen before became brighter, blinding in their intensity that she was almost glad her eyes were still shut tight. Fingers much larger than her own caressed her skin, touching every part of her with a fire she wanted to feel for the rest of her life. She heard a scream seconds before realizing it was her own voice. It was everything she'd ever been told it would be. And so much more. Her body felt relaxed for the first time she could remember. Like she was numb and electrified all at once. The brightness behind her lids covered him from view but she could feel his grin of satisfaction.

As if her success had brought him as much pleasure as it had her.

Blowing out a contented sigh, Rey opened her eyes.

And promptly screamed all over again.

The ceiling above her bed was only inches from her face, the dusty popcorn design practically reaching out to kiss her on the nose. Almost as soon as she realized what was happening, her body began to fall. She landed back on her bed with a soft bounce that reminded her of her nudity. Silently, and breathing hard from both a post-orgasmic haze and from the sudden six foot drop, Rey split her stare between the ceiling she'd come inches from touching and the Wand still clasped tightly in her hand.

Then, in the empty bedroom, her voice rang out.

"What the fuck!"


End file.
